Hurt
by bellacullen167
Summary: Edward and his family leaves Bella. Three months later Charlie turns violent and starts abusing Bella. One night a man in an ally trys to rape Bella but Edward and Jasper stop him. Can she forgive them for leaving her? Of course she can. Suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

The stinging intensifies in my stomach as I slowly get up from my bed and make my way to the bathroom. I don't dare let my tears fall from my watery eyes, I force them to say where they are. Once inside the bathroom I quickly lock the door then start my scorching hot shower. Slowly I peel off my bloodied clothes Charlie left me in then step carefully inside the tub, making sure not to slip.

_~FLASHBACK (four months ago)~_

"_Bitch! You listen to me when I am talking to you!" Charlie yells, raising his hand high up then brings it quickly down across my face, forcing my body to the right and down on the living room floor._

_I'm shocked that he hit me, he's never hit me before, he's never been violent before that I've ever seen until now. Charlie is scaring me. Turning around I hold my cheek in my hand then move away from him before standing up then place my hand on the wall beside me. Charlie stalks towards me with a deadly menacing look burning in his eyes._

"_Da-" I shut my mouth when I realize what I am about to call him._

_He is no longer my dad. He is a monster._

"_I said to shut the fuck up!" Charlie yells and pushes me on the couch roughly, so roughly that the couch actually moves back and almost hit's the wall._

_I whimper softly and watch terrified as Charlie walks towards me. Suddenly I get a surge of adrenaline and I flip back off the couch then do the stupid thing and run up to my room but before I can even get my door shut Charlie is kicking the door open, sending my flying over onto my bed. My head hit's the bedside table closest my window that looks out into the driveway and road. I moan softly and hold the back of my head._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

I scrub and scrub until my skin is abnormally red and kind of swollen looking. The water has turned cold now so I turn it off then step out.

I bandage up the cut on my stomach then get dressed and brush my teeth roughly and jog to my room and lock my door. Practically dragging myself over to my bed, I lay down and cover up.

Its been seven months and eight days since they left and I still miss them every day. I just wish they would come back to me…

Charlie is at work so I get dressed and get ready to leave. I go to Port Angela's and enter a book store. There is something off, I cant tell what but I know there is something wrong. Someone is watching me. I ignore the feeling and the day passes quickly.

I make my way down the dark ally to see a man stumbling toward me drunkenly then whistles. Turning around I walk as fast as I can back from here I came. This is the same way Edward and I finally spoke about what was happening. Oh God…

"Come here baby girl," the drunken man slurs as he grabs my arm roughly then attacks my mouth.

I scream and try to push him off but even though he is clearly drunk, I cant seem to over power him. Great, I _am_ useless. The mans hands start roaming over my torso and over my cuts making me scream in pain but then, all of a sudden, he is gone. Opening my eyes I see a blonde man punching the drunken man in the face and stomach.

"Bella, love," His velvety voice comes frantically.

I must be dead…

"Bella, love, look at me. I'm here," His ice cold hands cup my face gently.

This cant be real… I am either dead or dreaming.

"Edward, come on, Carlisle is waiting for all of us," I hear his southern voice shout from somewhere in the distance.

Carlisle? Jasper? I've never dreamed of all of them before.

"Love, its me… Edward. I am here now. You are safe."

I look into Edwards eyes before raising my hand up to his face.

"Am I dead?" I murmur.

Edward chuckles softly. "No my love. You are most certainly not dead. Come on, I've got some explaining to do. Carlisle wants to check on you also."

All of my emotions come pouring out of my body and I cant help the sobs that rack through me or that my legs buckle from under me. They are really here! He is really here! Edwards arms wrap around me tightly and picks me up gently so I wrap my legs as tightly around his waist as I can.

"Its okay," Edward whispers into my ear as he starts walking to where ever Jasper is. "I'm here now. I'm never leaving you again. I'm so sorry, Bella. I love you," He keeps on whispering then I feel warmth around me and a door close.

Minutes pass before I feel Edward tense underneath of my body so I grip his shirt tighter.

"Bella did he hurt you?" Edward asks concerned, gently pushing me back by my shoulders to look at me.

I shake my head slightly.

"Then why are you hurting love?" He asks wiping the tears off of my face and away from my eyes with his thumbs.

I cant lie to him. I have to tell him.

"Ch-Charlie," I reply and more tears pour out of my eyes.

"Your dad hurt you?" Edward asks shocked.

"He isn't my dad anymore," I cry. "He's a monster."

Edward pulls me back into his arms and hugs me so tightly I thought bones would break, but it feels good to be in his arms.

A/N: So I hope you guys like it, sorry I haven't updated any of my stories for a long time, but that is a long story as of why. Well anyways, I hope you guys liked it. REVIEW :D


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I remember a cool breeze hitting me gently from the side and opening my eyes at the sudden rush of new air. I hold myself closer to the rock hard body, clinging onto him as if my life depended on it and in a way it kind of did.

"Go back to sleep love," His musical velvet voice whispers in my ear, kissing my temple softly.

"But if I do then you will go away," I say just above a whisper, "I don't want you to leave."

I feel warmth of a bed underneath me then a blanket being pulled over my body and it getting tucked around me before his strong arms hold me. His scent is still the same sweet smell as it was before, only a little sweeter this time.

"I swear I wont ever leave you again," Edward whispers. "I love you too much to ever let you go again. I am too selfish to ever leave you unless it is what you want."

The thought of me _wanting_ him to leave is one of the most scariest thoughts I have had for weeks. It makes me cling to Edward even more as my tears arrive and roll to the side and over my nose.

"Don't cry love," Edward says wiping my tears away once again. "You need sleep. Jasper is going to help you sleep okay?"

I can feel Jasper work his magic on me so just before I slip into the darkness, I press my face into Edwards chest, knowing that when I wake up this'll all be a dream and none of this was real.

EPOV

I don't leave Bella until I know she is fully asleep and wont notice that I am gone. Leaning down, I kiss Bella on top of her head then make my way to the family.

"Why didn't you see what Charlie was doing to her, Alice?" I ask as calmly as I can manage.

I can tell she is just slightly upset with me when I ask this.

"Because you forced me to promise I wouldn't look into Bella's future, Edward. I stopped and so did any vision of her ever getting hurt. If I had saw that Charlie would hurt Bella, don't you think I would have told you? I wouldn't have let us leave if I knew that would have happened. You should be lucky that you got to that ally just in time because that man would have been her breaking point!" She raises her voice slightly. "I didn't tell you sooner about that vision because if I did, you would have never gotten Bella back. And if you didn't get Bella back then the Volturi would have found out about her and dispose of her. She is my sister! I wouldn't have let any of this happen if I had known, Edward… I thought you would know that much by now," Alice gives me a sad look before running out of the house and into the woods then jumping across the river.

"She will be okay Edward," Esme says kissing my cheek. "We will make sure of it. Its not just you who loves Bella you know."

I don't bother looking at the rest of my family, instead I run back up to my beautiful mate. Laying back down, she rolls close to me once again. Knowing that I am about to make her freezing cold, I carefully slip her favorite hoodie of mine onto her. Once I rest her on the bed, I pull the blankets back and slip under them as well before gently pulling Bella over to me and into my arms.

BPOV

As I start waking up, I feel a cold hard body next to me still. It wasn't a dream? I force my eyes open to see his face and sure enough he is right next to me, peering into my brown eyes. I let out a small sound that is between a squeak and a whimper as I throw my arms around Edwards neck. Edward shifts into a sitting position with me on his lap facing him, his arms securing me to himself, holding me as tight as he can without hurting me.

"I love you," Edward says repeatedly over and over again.

I hold onto Edward until my muscles start to quiver in my arms but I don't dare let go. Then I remember the rest of the Cullen's and I instantly pull back.

"Where are the rest?" I ask, my voice cracking from all of my crying and it being dry.

"They went out hunting, they will be back late tonight but Carlisle is in his study waiting for us."

"Why?" I ask, I don't know what I asked that for but it slipped out of my mouth anyways.

"Lets get you some breakfast," Edward says with a small smile on his lips before kissing my forehead and standing us up quickly on the floor. "French toast?" He asks.

I nod slightly but as we start walking away from the bed my bladder makes itself announced so I pull back my hand.

"Uhm… I need to use the bathroom," I say shyly.

Edward chuckles and kisses my cheek. "Everything is in the bathroom that you need. Take your time, love."

~~~…~~~

Alice must have saw what was going to happen, otherwise I don't think Edward would have known that I was going to shower. I don't let myself stay in the shower for long so I get out and quickly dress and brush my hair. Slipping Edwards hoodie back on, I make my way down to the kitchen slowly and smell food being made.

"Have a nice shower?" Edward asks turning around and putting down the spatula then walking over to me.

I cant seem to form any words so I just nod a little and lick my lips.

"Bella?" He asks softly looking into my eyes right in front of me now.

I am intoxicated by his scent and I inhale deeply, closing my eyes for a split second but I still feel that this is a dream so I open my eyes.

"I'm not going to leave, Bella," His musical voice tries to soothe me.

"I just don't want this to be a dream," I murmur. "I don't think I could handle that."

"This isn't a dream love… is there any way I can prove it to you?"

Well there is one thing… but he would never want to touch me. I lay my head on his chest with my hands gripping the side of his shirt at his hips, tugging him closer to me. Edward picks me up and walks us over to the stove where he turns it off and places the two slices of French toast on a plate. He then sits me on a stool and kisses my forehead.

"I'll get you some syrup," He says and kisses my cheek.

~~~…~~~

Once I get done eating, I go to wash the dirty dishes but Edward stops me by taking them gently from me then quickly putting them in the dish washer.

"Carlisle is waiting, Jasper is going to be there too… is that okay love?" Edward asks.

My heart skips a beat before I nod slightly. We slowly make our way up to Carlisle's study then go inside and sit down. Jasper is sitting next to Carlisle in front of us.

"Hello, Bella," Carlisle smiles slightly, leaning back in his chair.

"Hi," I say softly.

"I want to ask you some questions about Charlie- about what he has done to you. Can you answer them?" Carlisle asks.

A/N: So I hope you guys likes it! Had a ton of fave's and stuff like that. Loved the reviews! :DREVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

"Can you tell us what all he did to you, Bella?" Carlisle asks sitting up in his chair in a comfortable position.

I don't know where to start and my brain is all jumbled up looking for what to say, what all I should say really. The room is in complete silence and I don't exactly like that, it feels like they are watching me like they would if they were giving me a mental state evaluation just by looking at me. I pull my legs up to my chest and start rocking slightly but there comes a light breeze of calmness and encouragement that hits me slowly and gently. I know its Jasper trying to comfort me in his own way, letting me know its okay to talk.

"How about what he started with?" Carlisle asks hoping that I can answer the question. "What was he like at first?"

"He would start coming home agitated at first," I reply after a few moments of hesitation. "Then he started yelling at me for no real reason and then he slapped me in the face and pushed me."

"What next, Bella? Take your time," Carlisle says softly.

"When I tried to get away he would just follow me and start punching me anywhere he could. If I tried fighting back he would pin me down and start chocking me until I pass out. Whenever I woke up next after that, I would have blood all over me and my sheets."

"Why blood Bella? Do you know what he would use?" Carlisle asks.

"He'd use some type of wire or a knife."

"Where did he use those at?" He asks.

"Everywhere but my face or neck… he liked to burn me too."

"Where would he burn you?" Carlisle asks after he put his pen down.

"My legs and thighs," I answer.

My heart speeds up, my hands get sweaty, and I feel shaky as I start to think that I have to go back. Charlie will find me eventually and he will kill me, he said so himself. Edward grabs my hand gently to calm me down as Jasper sends me waves of calmness.

"Bella… has Charlie ever tried to-" Carlisle starts but I cut him off.

"Rape me?" I finish.

Carlisle nods slowly and I hear Edwards sharp intake of breath as Jasper stiffens up.

"He tried to… He was drinking that night but he stopped himself once he realized what he was about to do. After that night he left me alone for a day, didn't even look at me when he was home which was fine with me but that made it worse when he would do something."

"Do you think it is possible that he might have raped you without you knowing he did? Any pain you might have felt could have been covered up by him hurting you with a knife or the wires. You might not even have noticed that he ever did it, he could have gave you something to knock you out or something to make you feel out of it so you couldn't fight back maybe?"

Was all of this possible? Of course it was, but if Charlie stopped the first time he tried to rape me… why would he try again? All I do is shrug because it is possible. If Charlie did give me something to knock me out, I wouldn't have put up a fight so I wouldn't have and unordinary bruises on me. I wouldn't have any bruises that would have been on me if he didn't in fact give me something. It is possible.

"Carlisle, I don't think that is a good idea right now," Edward suddenly says.

Have they been talking out loud without me knowing, or were they talking in vampire speed?

"What?" I ask- my eyes darting back and forth between both Edward and Carlisle.

Carlisle clears his throat and sits up straight. "Bella, I know you might not be comfortable with this but, would you allow me to check if-"

"Carlisle," Edward says sharply.

I know what he is trying to ask and maybe that isn't such a bad idea. I mean, if what he said is possible then I would like to know about it.

"Okay," I say softly and everybody looks at me.

"Bella you don't have to," Edward says rubbing my hand with his thumb.

"Well if he did and I didn't know, Id rather know about it," I say.

"Okay Bella, let me get everything and we can start," Carlisle says getting up.

"I'll wait outside," Jasper says before walking out and giving me a reassuring smile.

Carlisle is working at human pace- my guess is because he wants to give me time to think and wrap my head around what has happened and what he is about to do.

"Are you sure, love?" Edward questions.

I nod slightly and take a deep breath.

~~~…~~~

"Well Bella, it looks like everything is good in that area."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you mind if we take pictures of all of your scars?" Carlisle asks.

"Why…?" I ask cautiously.

"Because we have to report this to the police."

"Charlie _is _the police, they will never believe me!" I say.

"We have evidence, and we wont be taking it to Forks Police."

"O-okay," I say but I still have doubts that they will believe me.

~~~…~~~

"Do you want me stay with you while Carlisle takes the pictures love?" Edward asks after handing me a pair of boy shorts and a sports bra.

Instantly I shake my head. He cant see my body, its ugly. Edward kisses my temple.

"Call me if you need me, okay? I'll be just outside the door."

~~~…~~~

It takes about forty five minutes to take all of the pictures of every bruise and scar on my body. Carlisle took several of my back- not because it had the most damage, but because of what Charlie had put there.

'_Mine!- Charlie Swan_

This was from the small of my back until the middle of my shoulder blades. I get dressed and Edward comes in, putting his arms around my body, pulling me to his body and securing me there.

"I'm never letting him hurt you again," Edward whispers in my ear, holding me closer.

A/N: So thanks for all the reviews and following my story! I hope you guys liked this chapter! REVIEW! :D


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

"Love, wake up," I say gently shaking her shoulder and kissing her forehead.

Bella mumbles before she pulls me closer to her weakly. I smile and try to wake her up again, its five in the after noon and she has been asleep for two hours. The family is coming home and should be here in about a half hour so I know Alice is going to wake her up anyways and so will Emmett.

"Come on love," I say. "Wake up."

Her eyes flutter open and she looks up at me. "Still not a dream," She whispers.

"This was never a dream, love," I kiss her head. "The family will want to see you, they should be here in 25 minutes. I'll make you some dinner okay?" I say moving the hair out of her beautiful face before kissing her nose.

When I lean back up Bella is looking at my lips and I remember every time she use to do that is when she wanted a kiss but I am not sure if she wants me to or because she's been through so much in the past seven months.

"Bella?" I whisper softly leaning down so my lips hover just above hers.

BPOV

I lift my arms up and push my hands through Edwards hair then pull him down so we are kissing. Edward groans softly as he rolls us over so that I am on top of him. We kiss for a few more minutes before I pull away panting softly and looking into his eyes.

"Definitely not a dream," I say making Edward chuckle.

As Edward starts sitting up, he holds onto my hips gently and keeps me on his lap then softly brings his hands up to my face, stroking the bags under my eyes from lack of sleep.

"I love you, Bella," Edward says pecking me on my lips.

"I love you, too," I say and suddenly start to feel tired again.

"I'll just come wake you up when your dinner is done, get some rest."

I can feel the panic start to come and start gripping Edwards shirt tightly as I shake my head almost in a violent manner.

EPOV

After I get Bella to calm down we make our way down to the kitchen to make dinner.

"Grilled cheese and chicken noodle soup good?" I ask kissing Bella on the forehead.

"I can make it you know," Bella says. "I do know how to cook."

"I know, but I like doing things for you. Plus it still looks like you are about to pass out any minute."

Bella rolls her eyes and goes to the cabinet to grab a can of soup. I realize Bella still has my hoodie on and I smile because she hasn't taken it off since I put it on her- that's besides the shower she took.

"What?" Bella asks suddenly self-conscious.

I chuckle and shake my head. "Nothing love."

"Liar," She accuses and sticks her tongue out at me.

~~~…~~~

Everything was going well up until the phone began ringing, except we haven't gotten a home phone. Its Bella's and I can hear her heart skip a beat or two as she looks down at it on the table. I take one of Bella's hands as she goes to answer it.

BPOV

All I do is press the green button on my phone and Charlie starts yelling at me.

"Where the fuck are you?" He growls making me shiver.

I cant say anything because my nerves are starting to get the better of me before I feel a small rush of calmness to help me talk.

"ANSWER ME YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He yells.

"I'm at a friends house," I say hesitantly.

"A _friends_ house? A fucking friends house? You know you are not to have friends Isabella. GET YOUR ASS HOME NOW BEFORE I HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU! Fucking slut," Charlie hangs up the phone and the line disconnects so I put my phone back down on the table.

Edward squeezes my hand gently then gently picks me up and sits me on his lap putting his arms securely around my waist. His hold firm yet gentle. Everybody is looking at me now and I don't like it, its making me feel like they are waiting for me to crack- for me to break down crying like I so bad want to do but refuse to do, its what they are expecting me to do or anticipating at least.

"Well one thing is for sure," Emmett speaks up. "My sister isn't going to go back home to that scum bag of a human."

Simultaneously they all nod in agreement.

"He'll find me," I try to say. "He'll kill me."

A/N: Short, I know but I hope ya'll liked it. Questions? REVIEW! :D


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

"You are not going, Bella. I don't care what he will _try_ to do, its not going to work and we wont let you leave just so you can get hurt again when you get there," Edward gently presses his forehead against mine and looks me in the eyes. "I love you too much to let you go. And I am never letting you get hurt like that again."

"But what if he comes here? He's going to see that you guys are here…"

"Love, nobody knows we have come back. Why would he come here anyways if he knows that we left in the first place?"

I ignore his question with a soft sigh then lay down on the bed facing Edward. He adjusts himself so he is also laying next to me with his body very close to mine then lifts his hand up to my face and traces the dark bags under my eyes.

"You are so tired," Edward whispers kissing my forehead gently then covers me up.

"I'm tired of being tired though," I reply cuddling into his chest.

"You just need a few more hours of sleep, that's all."

I cant tell if the sleep that is consuming me now is because of Jasper or not but my eyelids slip close and I don't have the energy to open them back up. The darkness slowly consumes me and I fall into a dream.

_~ Bella's Dream!~_

_Ten beer bottles- all empty. God only knows how much was in that whisky bottle- not even a single drop in the bottle. Some type of mixed drink in a really tall glass- only a small drink left. Charlie passed out in his chair for a while- I hope for a while._

_As I try to clean up his mess a feel a fist connect with my stomach, knocking me over and I try to reach for something so I don't fall but that causes the beer bottles to fall and break. Once I hit the floor, my arm gets covered in scarlet red blood. As Charlie struggles to get out of his chair, I take my chance and bolt as fast as I can up to my room hoping he will just give up and go back to sleep. It takes a minute but he manages to get up to my room and kick my door open, completely splitting it in two pieces. Quickly he stalks over to me and grabs my ankle then pulls me roughly to him. I turn, trying to grab the edge of my bed but I cant reach it and Charlie pins me onto my back with his body. His erection is pressed against my vagina through my pants, I try to move my leg between us but I am not strong enough. Charlie rips my shirt and bra off my body and starts for my pants. My stomach starts cramping and my crying is uncontrollable as I sob trying my hardest to get him away and off me._

"_No daddy!" I yell through my sobs but he doesn't listen to me as he drags my pants off me then quickly gets back on top of me._

_His hands are rubbing my breasts roughly as he starts sucking on my neck, I yell in pain. Slowly his hands make their way down to my panties._

"_No daddy!" I yell again. "Please no!" I cry hitting at his chest and shoulders._

_Charlie seems to hear me this time because he looks up at me and takes in the situation and what he is actually about to do then quickly stumbles out of the room leaving me practically naked on my bed. I refuse to curl up in a ball, instead I get up and get dressed again then grab a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Charlie's door is closed so I make sure to be quite as I walk into the bathroom then grab the first aid kit. Surprisingly there is only six medium sized glass pieces in my left arm and three large ones that are easy to take out._

_~End of Bella's Dream!~_

I wake up drenched in sweat and curled up in a tight ball in Edwards lap. Edward is whispering soothing words into my ear to try to calm me down but it doesn't work as I grip tightly at his shirt before I can feel all the nasty feelings come to me, making me rub at my skin with my hands.

"Bella stop," Edward says softly and gently grabs my hands. "You are going to hurt yourself love. Calm down okay? Can you calm down for me?" His hands cup my face and he looks deep into my eyes.

Slowly I find myself starting to get my breathing under control along with my stupid crying- haven't I cried enough yet? Apparently not.

Why did this happen to me?

A/N: Sorry it took longer, I hadn't saved it and it got deleted, but I hope you guys liked it? REVIEW! :D


	6. Chapter 6

(One month later!)

BPOV

I don't know what happened to Charlie and I don't think I really want to know all that much. Edward said if I wanted to know that I can just ask him or Carlisle and they would tell me. It doesn't matter to me if he his in prison or dead, it really doesn't. There is only so much a person can take and I just stopped giving a shit, cant blame me, can you?

"What are you thinking about, love?" Edward murmurs brushing my hair out of my face then kisses my temple.

I shrug a little and sit up then turn to face him. "Nothing really, nothing that matters anyways," I tell Edward honestly.

"Would you like to go on a walk with me?" He asks.

I nod and stand up stretching my arms and legs out. "Where are we going?" I ask him as he grabs me a pair of socks along with a pair of my shoes.

"The woods," He smiles and kisses my cheek softly.

Edward notices when I pause for a second- I even stop breathing. "Don't worry love, I've got something I want to ask you."

I tilt my head to the side and suck in my bottom lip so Edward pulls me close by my waist, leaning in closely.

"I love you Isabella Swan, with all my heart and being," Edward murmurs in my ear. "So hurry up, you'll like it," He smiles brightly but I can see a bit of nervousness in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" I ask Edward as he bites on his thumb nail.

Edward stops pacing and stands in front of me, placing his hands to cup my face gently before pressing his lips harder than normal against mine, kissing me. I don't hesitate to kiss him back but all too soon he pulls away.

"Stay right there for a second," Edward whispers to me before turning around in vampire speed and running off into the trees.

"Edward?" I call out to him with my heart suddenly picking up its speed.

And just like that, Edward is right back with me standing in front of me smiling. Slowly… very slowly, he kneels down on one leg and pulls out a small navy blue silky box.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you for the rest of my life and next. I love you with all that makes me and I will do anything to make you the happiest person on earth."

I can feel tears pricking my eyes as I smile brightly at Edward.

"I will cherish you for the rest of my existence everyday until the day I die. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I nod and Edward quickly slides the ring onto my finger then picks me up into his arms, swinging me in the air as he kisses me. My legs wrap around his waist as I kiss him back, sliding my hands in his smooth already messy locks of hair, pulling him even closer to my mouth if that is even possible. A few minutes pass by before Edward pulls away, leaving both of us panting heavily.

"I love you, Bella," Edward says smiling.

"I love you too," I hug him tightly as if my life depended on it and he sits down on a tree stump.

Edwards hands rub my back as I keep my firm hold on him, never wanting to let go but eventually have to because I start to get a little stiff from sitting how we are.

"My beautiful gorgeous girl," He says smiling before kissing my nose.

I feel the blush that creeps into my cheeks and chest.

"Are you sure you want to marry me?" I ask him.

"Absolutely positive."

I smile and lay my head on his shoulder then start playing with his hands. A half hour passes and Edward intertwines our fingers tightly but not too tightly to hurt me of course.

"Should we go back?" I ask him. "Give everyone the news?"

"Do you want to, love?" He asks bringing my hand up to his mouth kissing each of my fingers.

"I think we should. I know Alice will want to start planning as soon as the word 'marriage' comes out of our mouth," I say tilting my head to the side.

"Well you know Alice," Edward chuckles. "Then lets go, love."

He stands up then picks me up bridal style before taking off back to the house. I close my eyes and press my face against his chest,

"you can open your eyes now love," Edward says as he slowly sets me back on my feet. "Are you ready?" He asks.

I nod and take his hand in mine. "As long as I am with you."

"Forever," He murmurs kissing me gently. "Lets get the family together then shall we?"

~~~…~~~

"Dinner is almost done, sweetie," Esme says smiling at me. "Okay. It smells great," I say as my stomach growls loudly.

"Thank you, I just hope it takes good to eat," She says crinkling her nose at the smell of it.

"I am sure it will," I tell her as Jasper comes walking into the kitchen.

"Hey," I say as he sits down next to me on a stool to my left side.

"Hi," He replies. "Edward wanted me to tell you that he went hunting and he didn't want to interrupt you with Alice earlier."

"Okay," I say as Esme grabs a plate and fills it with all of the food she made.

Jasper chuckles. "I don't see why you think that smells let alone tastes good," he says.

"For the same reason I don't know why you think blood smells or tastes good," I roll my eyes.

"Touché."

We laugh as I grab my fork.

A/N: So I hope you guys liked it, I know its short but ill try to make the next one longer. Well review! :D


End file.
